maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon of Interest
Pokémon of Interest is a crossover between Pokémon and Person of Interest. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 10 (62): Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest. Summary A secret agent has to track down a Psyduck before it's involved in a crime. References *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_Falls Gravity Falls] *Tori Spelling *the Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *the 2006 Voice Change of Pokémon *Jorge Garcia *J. J. Abrams *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) LOST] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcatraz_(TV_series) Alcatraz] Characters *John Reese *Harold Finch *Tori Spelling *Ash Ketchum *Psyduck *Jorge Garcia Transcript (Start with Harold Finch and John Reese on a bench) Harold Finch: I know the work you did for the government. I know the doubts you came to have about that work. I also know every line from every episode of Gravity Falls. (After this skit, you probably knew more lines, Finch.) John Reese: (Confused, not knowing what Gravity Falls is) Huh? Harold Finch: It's a show on Disney. It's pretty good. Whatever. John Reese: Tell me what I'm doing here! Harold Finch: I've built a computer (Cuts to different images (Including Dipper and Mabel) on a computer) system for the government capable of tracking persons (IT SHOULD BE "PEOPLE") of interest. John Reese: Why do you need me? Harold Finch: 'Cause our last guy (Pulls out Ash Ketchum's hat) couldn't seem to hack it. John Reese: Wait. You're not saying... Harold Finch: Yep! (Hands John a folder with Psyduck files) By "person", I mean "Pokemon", and by "interest", I mean... (John glares at Harold... maybe?) Actually, I still mean the "interest" part. (Title card: Pokémon of Interest) Harold Finch: Something bad is going to happen. That Pokémon is involved somehow. You need to catch him before it's too late. John Reese: '''This all seems like, kind of a stretch. '''Harold Finch: ''J.J Abrams is attached to this project, it doesn't have to make sense! Also, his name is Psyduck. '''John Reese: '''And what does he have to do with anything? '''Harold Finch: '''I don't know, the ''Pokédex ''just gives me a number. I'd pull up more information, but I get no reception in this office. ARGH! '''WHY' did I give up my ''LAND Pokédex''? (Outside) John Reese: '''Wait! I see a yellow-billed creature in the distance! It must be-- Oh, no, wait it's just '''Tori Spelling. (Tori spelling quacks she walks by) John Reese: 'Wait! I see him! (John runs and climbs over a bench) '''John Reese: '''Wow, that was easy. I don't know what those kids're always complaining... (Psyduck uses Psychic on John Reese and John blasts off) '''Harold Finch: '''You fool! You know nothing of Pokemon, or ''Gravity Falls! You have to catch Pokémon with POKÉBALLS! '''John Reese: I'm sorry, your Pokédex is breaking up. Did you say... Harold Finch: POKÉBALLS!!! (Outside. John has a ton of different colored Pokéballs. He starts throwing them at Psyduck) John Reese: Okay, that one didn't work. How 'bout a green one? Maybe blue? Yellow? Hang on a sec... (John pulls out a baseball bat and whacks Psyduck offscreen) Harold Finch: I like the way you think. What have you been DOING for fourteen seasons? (Ash shrugs) John Reese: Okay! I delivered him. Now what Harold Finch: Now we return him to The Island. Jorge Garcia: Come on little guy. I'm here to take you back to The Island. John Reese: Wait a minute. Do you mean the Island from "Lost", or the island from Alcatraz? Jorge Garcia: Does it matter? I'm same character in both shows. (He takes the Psyduck and rides off on the Smoke Monster) John Reese: '''I still say this doesn't make any sense. '''Harold Finch: (Wagging his finger at Reese) What part of J.J. Abrams DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? Trivia *First time Disney's ''Gravity Falls'' gets referenced. *The title card did not have the accent over the "e" in "Pokémon." *Ash Ketchum being criticized for the last 14 seasons of Pokémon was probably refering to the year 2006 when the original english cast was replaced by a bunch of nobodies at Pokémon USA. Since then, Pokémon lost most of its popularity and fanbase. They're just lucky they got to sell the games and bring back some of the original actors. In fact, it's just amazing that it still plays in the United States. Pokémon USA is probably just ignoring the fans critizisms for the changes they made. *The Psyduck identification number that was put into this segment is 311, but the actual number identifying of Psyduck in the pokedex is 054, while the 311 number is the identification number of Plusle (other pokemon) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game Parodies